Hey, I love you
by UndoubtedlyTheWine
Summary: She wrote a letter for him expressing her feelings. She was waiting, to see his reaction. But it was a total disaster as her letter was delivered to a wrong person! Slightly AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey readers! Back with a new Story!**

 **Hope you will enjoy it!**

 **Read and Review!**

 **Hey, I love you**

 **Chapter 1**

She strained her eyes desperately hoping to see something.

It was raining cats and dogs. Literally.

The wipers of her car were trying to fend off the rain which was lashing against the car windshield. There was a crackle of thunder everywhere. It was eerily dark and the trees swayed against the stormy wind.

It seemed as if nature's wrath was at its peak. She cursed her luck and lowered the car speed as the rain hollered on. She did not dare to stop her car on the highway. The visibility was almost zero beyond two feet.

'Oh damn! How could I be so stupid! I could have taken a two hour flight instead!

She had to deliver a confidential package to a person as per instructions of ACP Pradyuman, her boss.

She glanced sideways at a small package lying on the seat next to her wrapped in an untidy brown paper and wondered what lay inside.

She almost had an urge to open it but decided not to. ACP Pradyuman had laid his trust in her and she didn't wish to go against rules.

Shreya lived with her Father in a small town of Woodsboro, USA and had completed 6 months in CID.

Looking at the swirling darkness ahead, she finally decided to stop for a few minutes.

'I can't see a thing!' she said aloud.

Having nothing else to do, her eyes flicked back to the package.

It really won't hurt just to take a look at what's inside, will it? She thought.

She was about to lift the package when suddenly her cell phone rang. She almost jumped at the sudden noise. ACP Pradyuman was calling her.

She pressed the answer button and spoke, 'Hello? Hello?'

'Shreya... Are you all right? The weather's awful! Well... Hello...? Are you there?'

There was a lot of disturbance. She could hear his faint voice... He seemed to be yelling.

'Shreya... Stay... tonight... somewhere... Storm... Stay... Don't drive... Stay... Storm... Can you hear me? Hello? Shreya? Shreya!'

And the phone was dead. It seemed the network was jammed.

'Hell! This day is turning out to be the worst!' Shreya muttered.

Well but she had deduced his message that apparently there was a storm coming up so he had asked her to stay somewhere for the night and not to drive.

But where would she stay? She was not sure that she would find a motel to stay on this deserted highway. She would have to sleep in the car then. She shivered.

'What if the killer turns up?' She thought.

They were working on a dangerous case. A serial killer was on loose and all attempts to capture him had been infutile so far.

A chill ran down her spine as she recalled his last two victims were found dead in a car on a deserted street.

'No! Stop this nonsense Shreya! You have to find a place to stay up for the night!' She thought.

She drove slowly looking for a place to rest. After about half an hour when she had lost hope and was almost on verge of tears, she saw a flashy neon sign 'Bates Motel'

She was so relieved to see a vacancy sign just below the name. She stopped her car inside and almost ran to the reception. While running the package slipped from her hands and fell onto the muddy ground.

'Oh no!' She yelled and picked it up. It had became dirty.

A man came out from the motel carrying an umbrella. 'Oh thank you!' She said gratefully.

'Hi! I am Jake. The reception guy. I saw you coming so got an umbrella for you. The weather is horrible!'

'That's so kind of you! I hope you have vacancy.' said Shreya.

'You are lucky miss! We have just one room left!' He said.

'Oh thank god!' She whispered.

They stepped inside the motel. It was surprisingly warm inside.

Shreya saw a crackling fire in the mantelpiece.

She approached the reception desk to find a man standing there. He was tall and broad shouldered and had a handsome face.

'Please hurry up. Just give me the keys. I am all wet!' he said shaking his head and ruffling his hair spraying Shreya with cold water.

'Hey what are you doing?' She asked angrily.

'What? Can't you see what am I doing?' He asked in an arrogant voice.

'I am getting wet! Are you crazy?'She asked.

'Well you already are. How does it matter with little more water?!' He said a little impatiently.

'You...' began Shreya but that that moment the bellhop arrived.

'Your room keys sir.' He said handing the keys to the stranger.

'Mam we are really sorry. The Motel's full. He was in luck. Came just a minute before you' said the bell hop pointing at the stranger.

'Thanks' the guy said giving Shreya a wicked triumphant grin and began to leave.

'Hey wait! You can't have the room! said Shreya indignantly.

'Excuse me?!' said the Stranger. 'I was here first! I have already booked the room.

Where is Jake? The guy who sits at the reception? He had assured me that I will get a room!' said Shreya unable to stop herself.

'Hey this is unfair! I came before you. No way! You are definitely not getting this room!' yelled the Stranger.

'I won't let that happen! And don't you have any manners? Don't you know how to behave with a woman?' She demanded angrily.

Amidst their argument Jake arrived. 'Guys calm down! What's going on here?' He asked.

'They are fighting over a room' said the bell hop calmly.

'You had promised me that I would get a room!' said Shreya.

'No let's get this straight! I already had the keys when she arrived. So I will get the room!' said the Stranger.

Jake looked from one to other thinking how will the situation be sorted.

'Okay... Sir I would like to suggest a way out if you don't mind. I suggest this miss would take the room.

We will arrange a bed for you in the Motel lobby.' said Jake.

'Fair enough!' said Shreya immediately.

The stranger looked at her with narrowed eyes, paused for a moment and then a sly grin flicked accross his lips.

'I have a better option. A deal I would say' he said.

'What?' asked Shreya.

'Why don't we share the room?' He said.

'What? Are you out of your mind? Sorry I don't share rooms with strangers!' said Shreya.

'we will share the room else you can sleep in the lobby' he said flatly.

'You are unbelievable!' said Shreya aghast.

He merely shrugged his shoulders.

'Say something! Just do something. This person is being ridiculous!' said Shreya looking at Jake.

'I am sorry miss! I really can't help you further. We value our customers. And it's really up to both of you to decide.

Shreya tried to calm herself down. She was literally shaking in anger.

Finally after 2 more minutes she whispered softly, 'Fine! I will share a room with you'

 **A/N - How was the Chapter? Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone... Here's the next update... Hope you enjoy this one! Chapter 3 will be posted** **tomorrow** **itself! It's almost done. Please read and review :)** ****

 **Bhumi98 You asked me if could write story this in hindi... But I can't coz I feel this story will be portrayed nicely in English language... Sorry if you are disappointed... But read and review dear... I promise I will write next story in hindi!**

 **Chapter 2**

Without another word, Shreya left the Motel Lobby.  
'Sir you need to deposit 50% advance right now' said Jake.  
The stranger handed him the money and followed Shreya with a satisfied smile on his face.  
The bellhop opened room 666 and a musty odour flooded their nostrils.  
He switched on the lights. The room was spacious with a king size bed and a small couch complete with a wardrobe and a television. The curtains were drawn up. Shreya withdrew them and looked outside at the thundering rain.  
'Hi! I am Daya. Didn't get a chance to introduce myself earlier' said the Stranger.  
Shreya kept mum. She was still angry with him.  
'Mind if I use the washroom first?' He asked her again.  
His question was again met by a stony silence. Assuming that as a 'yes' he went inside the washroom and changed into his night clothes.  
'Look I am really sorry for my rude behaviour. But I already had a bad day and so I took out all the frustration on you' he said.  
Shreya looked at him. He seemed really genuine.

'That's all right. I am sorry too. By the way I am Shreya' she said.  
'Glad to meet you' he said.  
'I will be back', she said and hurried into the washroom.  
He seemed a nice guy. The problem was already sorted out so there was no reason to be angry with him anyway. Besides that she was glad she had someone for company. The thoughts of serial killer were still fresh in her mind. She felt something in her pocket. It was the confidential package. She took it out and wiped off the mud. The wet paper was torn slightly. Her eyes widened in shock as she saw thick wad of dollar bills inside. She slowly opened the package. They must be a thousand pounds! Who was in need of such a huge sum of money? She wondered. She carefully wrapped the money in the paper. She came out to see Daya cursing the television. 'No satellite signals and no cell phone network! Can anything be worse than this?' he said aloud.  
'A storm's coming up... That was bound to happen'  
'What's that?' asked Daya suddenly pointing at the brown package.  
'Nothing' said Shreya and pushed it back into her pocket.  
'You are not carrying extra clothes?' asked Daya eyeing her.  
'Nope... Didnt get any spare clothes... I didn't expect such rough weather' she said.  
'Would you like to eat something? I am terribly hungry. 'said Daya.  
'Yes please' said Shreya.  
They ordered coffee and Toast.  
After they were done, Daya said 'You sleep on the bed. I'll take the couch'  
'you sure?' She asked.  
'Yes' he said.  
Shreya settled on the warm bed and Daya on the couch. They dimmed the lights.  
'Are you sleepy?' asked Daya after a few minutes.  
'Not really' she said.  
'So can we talk?' He asked  
'what do you want to talk about?' she asked.  
'What are you here for?' He asked.  
'For work' she replied  
'aren't you scared of me? I am a total stranger. You are locked in a room with me' he said.  
Her heart beats grew faster. She flicked her gaze towards the locked door and then towards Daya who was partially visible.  
'No...No I am not scared' she said in a shaky voice.  
'I know you have a huge sum of money in your pocket right now' he said.  
Now Shreya was really scared. Had she committed a grave mistake by agreeing to stay with this stranger? She really didn't know anything about him. She didn't even have her gun.  
'What are you talking about? I don't have any money' said Shreya.  
'You are lying. I have fitted cameras in the washroom. I went in before you remember?' He said.  
She switched on the light.  
'Stop it! Don't you dare come near me! I am armed! You know who I am? I am a CID officer! Leave this room right now or you will be in serious trouble' said Shreya in a loud voice.  
'You know who I am? I am the serial killer! I can slaughter you right now and nobody would know!' Daya said in a growling voice.  
Beads of sweat appeared on her forehead. And at the precise moment, the light flickered and died.  
She shrieked so loudly that probably the entire Motel must have heard her.  
Tears flew down her cheeks and she heard his movement.  
'No! No! Please! Don't kill me... please... I am begging you...' she was screaming.

'No... No calm down! Stop shouting! Just listen to me... Stop!' he was yelling.  
Amidst all the confusion and shouting the door opened and two men came inside with flashlights.  
'Why the hell are you guys shouting? Are you guys' crazy? People got scared! It's just a bloody power failure! Why are you making such a fuss?'  
Shreya recognised the voice of Jake.  
She ran to his side, 'Help me! Please! This man is a killer!' She said.  
'What? Are you all right? I am sure you must have had a bad dream... How...' Jake was saying when Shreya cut him across.  
'I am not having a bad dream! He said himself he is the killer!' She yelled.  
'Hey stop shouting!' said Jake.  
'Hey listen I am sorry... I was just joking... don't be stupid... How can I be the killer?' said Daya.  
Shreya couldn't believe she had been tricked. She was boiling with anger.  
'Shut up!' She said to Daya.  
The lights came back and Daya saw her face. She was crying.  
He didn't expect his prank would turn out so bad.  
'You are crying?! I really very sorry... I mean it...' said Daya  
'what do you think of yourself? Just stop this nonsense! I don't want to stay with this man! Please arrange something for me in the lobby... And if you can't I will sleep in my car!' said Shreya wiping angry tears off her face.  
'No... Wait... Let me explain...' began Daya but Jake interuptted.  
'No... Stop talking both of you... You have already disturbed everyone... You take the room. I will arrange a bed for her in the lobby... And henceforth I won't tolerate any of such nonsense!'  
Daya kept quiet. Shreya grabbed her bag and her belongings and hurried out of the room without looking at him.

The next day Shreya got up at 5 am and checked out of the motel. Light rain was still falling. She reached the house where she was supposed to deliver the package only to find it locked. She didn't have the owner's number. She casually checked her phone and was surprised to find a feeble network signal. She immediately dialled ACP Pradyuman's number.  
'Gosh! Shreya! Thank god you are okay! I have been trying to reach you since yesterday night!' He said.  
'I am all right sir. But the person is not here. His door is locked. Should I call him?' She asked.  
'No actually... He had contacted me. Head back to Woods borough. He will meet us there. I was stupid to send you to meet him in such a horrible weather. Really sorry. But you enjoy driving don't you? I am sure you must have enjoyed your short vacation' he said.  
'Yeah... I had a whale of a time!' said Shreya sarcastically.  
'Great. See you then!' He said.  
Shreya rolled her eyes and disconnected the call. She filled up gas at the gas station and had breakfast at a cafe. Then she started her two hour long journey back to Woods borough humming Elvis Presley songs to herself.

She arrived at the bureau after a short nap at her home. 'Hello there! Glad to see you dear!' said ACP Pradyuman welcoming her.  
'Meet Daya. He is detective. He would be working with us on the Woods borough murder case. He arrived just an hour ago!' said ACP in an excited voice.  
Shreya couldn't believe her eyes. He was the same stranger. With whom she had shared the Motel room.  
'Detective? And him?' said Shreya angrily.  
'Yeah... You were supposed to deliver the package to him! He wanted some cash in advance but due to rough weather, he was kind enough to suggest that he would take the money later. Before I could stop you, I had lost communication with you' said ACP.  
'Very kind of you sir!' said Shreya.  
'Okay now you two have a chat... I will be right back... Once everyone arrives, we will decide our plan of action!' Said ACP and walked away.  
Shreya turned to go but Daya stopped her.  
'Please... listen to me... I know you are very angry. But I was just pulling your leg. Trust me... I didn't know you would take it so seriously... I am very sorry. It won't happen again. And trust me I hadn't fitted cameras in the washroom. I had seen the money in the lobby itself as the package was torn. Trust me.' He said.  
'I can't Daya... I really can't anymore... I am really sorry!' She said and marched off to her desk.

 **Done with Chapter 2! Kindly ignore mistakes if and don't forget to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Posting Chapter 3... Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 3**

Shreya checked her watch. It was 10 pm. damn! She had worked overtime yet again. She glanced around. The bureau was empty. She groaned. She didn't have her car tonight. She hurried out of the bureau quickly and headed to the bus stop. She got the bus quickly. The journey was 16 miles and 10 stops away. The bus had only one occupant. A man was sitting in the farthest corner at the back and appeared to be fast asleep. He wore a brown coat and a hat. His face was hidden by the hat. Shreya put headphones in her ears and settled comfortably on her seat. After two stops she casually glanced back. She noticed something different. Did the man shift his position? Or was it just her imagination? He was still fast asleep. 'It's probably all in my head' she thought and looked ahead. But her mind was not at peace. She glanced back again after a few minutes and almost jumped. The man certainly appeared closer. Her heart thudded loudly. 'Shreya stop being paranoid!' She scolded herself. The lighting inside the bus was very poor. In fact she realised there were only two flickering lights. One, directly above her head and one over the extreme front seat. She shivered and put her cell phone and earphones in the bag. 'Just six more stops to go' she thought.  
She looked out of the window and felt the cool breeze ruffling her hair. She closed her eyes enjoying the cool breeze. 'Shre...yaaaa... Shre...yaaaa' her heard a soft whisper. She turned to her right and almost got a mini heart attack. The man in the brown coat was sitting right next to her! The stench from his body was unbearable. He removed his hat and Shreya screamed in terror. His teeth were yellow and rotten and his face was totally distorted. At that moment the light above her head flickered and died. She stood up kicking him and screaming and desperately searching for her cell phone inside her bag. She got it and she turned on the flashlight. She stumbled upon something and fell down on the bus floor. She was yelling at the top of her voice. She flashed the light in the man's face. He was standing at her feet with a machete in his hand. 'I told you I am the serial killer!' He said in a low snarl.  
Shreya's eyes widened in shock as she saw that the man was none other than Daya!  
He raised the machete ready to kill her and then - 'aaaaaaarrrgggggghhhhhhhh!' Shreya fell down from her bed and hit the cold floor.  
She switched on the night lamp breathing hard. 'Oh god! It was a dream! Oh god... Thank god!' She said and took a few deep breaths. Finally she calmed down and drank a glass of water. 'Damn! I hate you Daya! You are ruining my sleep!' She said angrily. She slept on the bed after some time keeping the light on.

 **O-o-o-o**

Shreya kept getting scary nightmares for next few days. But then the burden of work increased so much that she would drift off into a deep sleep instantly and would wake up directly in the morning. Gradually her anger melted away. Daya was quite friendly and to be honest Shreya found him attractive as well. He seemed a very introvert person and talked concerning his work only. Shreya knew him for almost a month now and yet she didn't know anything about him. Like his personal life, what he did in his free time, his friends... Nothing at all. He was still the mysterious stranger to her. She yearned to find out more about him. They sat together for lunch and sometimes dinner whenever they worked late. He too felt comfortable with her and was glad she had finally forgiven him for their disastrous first encounter.

 **O-o-o-o**

A few days later...

Shreya slammed the car door shut in frustration. It had been a hectic day and she was really tired. As soon as she entered the house she poured herself a glass of icy water. Her father had left her a notw that he was going out of town for some work. She stripped out of her clothes and wore night pants and a loose T shirt. Tugging her hair off her neck, she pulled it back into a sloppy ponytail with the hairband still on her wrist. Running her index fingers under her eyes, she sighed. "I really need a warm bath" she said to herself.  
Suddenly a dark figure jumped in front of her. Shreya let out a blood curling and had her eyes tightly shut. Then she heard laughter. High pitched maniacal laughter. She opened her eyes and saw a familiar face laughing hard. 'You?!' Shreya shrieked. 'You just wait... You are so in trouble Kavin!' She yelled and tossed a pillow straight at his face. He missed it and began running at top speed. 'Stop! You idiot! How could you? You scared the hell out of me!' screamed Shreya.  
'Gotcha! You are too easy to scare!' He said still laughing heartily.  
Finally after few more minutes of chasing him, she was exhausted and sat down on the couch coughing slightly.  
'That's it? You lose again!' He said and sat down beside her.  
She punched his shoulder hard.  
'Ouch! That hurt!' He said.  
'How did you come back early? You had told me you won't be here until next Friday!' said Shreya.  
'Well I had a change of plan. And so I planned an early birthday surprise for you. I was going to wake you up at 12 but I couldn't resist scaring you right now!' He said grinning.  
'You are such a jerk!' said Shreya.  
'Thanks!' He said.  
'Wow just four hours left and then I'll be a year older. I hate to grow up!' said Shreya.  
'Chill babes! Don't think so much. I have planned a perfect night. You are going to enjoy very much' said Kavin.  
'Wow I am so excited' said Shreya.  
'I am damn hungry... I will cook some pasta', he said.  
'You will? Oh I love you!' said Shreya kissing him on the cheek.  
'I really need a warm shower. I will be back' she said.  
He felt really happy. His stomach gave a heavy jolt. Shreya's gesture made him so happy. He had never felt this before. Whoa! Man! He was actually blushing! He brushed aside his thoughts and proceeded towards the kitchen.  
Kavin and Shreya had been friends since high School. Shreya had moved in Woods borough with her father when she was in her seventh grade. Kavin grew up in Ohio and later had shifted to Woods borough. He also happened to be Shreya's neighbour. They got along really well in High School and their friendship further intensified they started working together in CID. He was a year senior to her in CID.  
Shreya was smiling as she settled into warm water tub.  
She and Kavin had been best friends since her seventh grade. He was very funny, annoying and a total jerk yet she liked to hang out with him. He would barge into her flat for some stupid news 'Look! Look! I won two pints of beer! He would come brandishing the bottles in front of her face and then just leave leaving the door open.  
He would materialize in front of her all of a sudden like from inside the wardrobe or from behind the laundry machine scaring the hell out of her. He would steal her food and then blackmail her to complete his pending files while he would flirt with girls or go on dates. She liked their 2 a.m. talks, when they and the world around them became quiet and mellow, and they'd sit on her couch and talk about nothing and everything.  
They fought and laughed over petty things. But she wouldn't mind. She would do anything for him.  
As she stepped out of the shower, she saw a wrapped package. She opened it and saw a beautiful blue one piece. 'Oh Kavin! This is so beautiful!' Shreya whispered.  
Kavin smiled as he stood by the door listening to her reaction. He descended down the stairs to set the table.  
Shreya emerged wearing the dress. She indeed looked pretty.

'You look stunning!' He said.  
'Thank you! I loved your gift' Said Shreya her cheeks reddening.  
'Well here's you pasta' said Kavin.  
'You know what? You seem really different today... Not your usual annoying self who doesn't miss a chance to irritate me. What's gotten into you?' asked Shreya  
'Really?' He asked shrugging his shoulders.  
They finished their pasta and he narrated his experiences during his undercover mission in the last few weeks. Time just flew by and the clock struck 12. 'Hey Happy Birthday!' said Kavin hugging Shreya.  
'Thank you... Really I am very lucky to have you in my life!' said Shreya.  
Kavin smiled and once again his stomach gave a strange jolt.  
'Okay hurry up... We are going for a horror movie first and then we'll go to a club', said Kavin.  
'What? Kavin you know how much I am scared of horror movies! How can you do that to me on my birthday?' Shreya demanded.  
'You were complaining some time ago that I am not being my usual self right? See? The annoying and irritating Kavin is back!' He said with a wicked grin.  
'I hate you!' said Shreya.  
'Thanks for the compliment! But please hurry up! We are going for Scream Part 7! They have rated it the best horror movie of the year! I really don't want to miss the start!' He said.  
'You are impossible!' She said and followed him shutting the door behind her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The movie was indeed very scary. All through the movie Shreya sat clutching Kavin's arm. Then they went clubbing with their high School friends. Shreya was pleased with all the arrangements and was enjoying very much. Everyone was busy chatting and Shreya excused herself to get a drink. She approached the bar. It was much quieter there than the outside surroundings. Shreya ordered a coke and waited while the bartender got her her drink. She casually looked sideways and her stomach did a somersault. There he was! Dressed in his favourite black casuals with a drink in his hand. She approached him slowly and lightly tapped his shoulder. 'Shreya? What a pleasant surprise!' he exclaimed.  
'Daya? Good to see you! I am surprised to find you at a club! I... I am you seem a sort of indoor person. Who are you with?' she asked.  
'I am all alone. And you guessed right. I am an indoor person.' he said smiling.  
'Alone? But why?' she asked.  
'I wanted to be alone. What about you?' he said simply.  
'Well it's my birthday today! I came with my friends to celebrate' said Shreya.  
'Oh! Happy Birthday!' he said.  
The waiter gave Shreya her coke. There was a pause then Shreya said - 'Can I ask you something? It's a bit personal'  
'Personal? What is it?' he said.  
'Hey Shreya! What are you doing?' came Kavin's voice.  
'Nothing. I was just getting my drink. Well let me introduce you. He is Daya. He is a detective. He is helping us on that serial killer case.' said Shreya.  
'Hey! Nice meeting you' said Kavin shaking his hand.  
'And He is Kavin. He was away on a secret mission. He works at CID too.' said Shreya introducing Kavin.  
'Hey come on... Everyone's waiting for you' said Kavin grabbing her hand.  
'Kavin... What.. .' said Shreya but he pulled her behind him.  
'See you later buddy' said Kavin to Daya.  
Shreya felt really bad. She didn't even get a chance to talk to him properly. She was starting to get slightly frustrated now. She really wanted to go home. She was about to tell Kavin but at that moment her cell phone beeped. It was a message from Daya.  
'Can you come outside just for a minute? I wanted to talk to you alone'  
She was overjoyed to see his message. Without a word to anybody she went outside.  
He was waiting near a parked car.  
'I am sorry... I didn't talk to you properly' she said.  
'No... Please don't be sorry. I just wanted to say something.  
He came closer. Her heart was thudding loudly. 'You... you are really special to me. We don't even know each other but I haven't felt the same with anyone earlier. Thanks for tolerating me. Sorry if I've hurt you anytime.'  
Then he kissed her cheek. 'Happy Birthday' he whispered in her ear and without another word he walked into the darkness.  
Shreya couldn't believe it! The surrounding around her was spinning. Her cheeks were flaming red. She closed her eyes remembering the feel of his lips.  
This birthday had really turned out to be special. It was the best gift anyone had ever given her.

 **The next day** **  
** **Place: Mystic Falls, a few miles on the outskirts of Town Woods borough** **  
** **Time:** **10.20 pm** **  
**  
Ayesha stepped into her dark and silent house carrying two shopping bags. She switched on the lights and let out a groan. The house was very shabby and scattered with things and the pile of rubbish made the house appear gloomier than it actually was.  
Ayesha was born and brought up in States. She worked in an advertising company. After a recent spat with her boyfriend she had became very much disturbed. She lived with her elder brother who worked in a garage. She never got along with her brother. They spoke very little to one another.  
'Jake!' she screamed. 'Where the hell are you? Just look at this place! Jake! Come here right now!'  
There was no response from him. She went from one room to another looking for him. Finally she came back into the kitchen and saw a note on the refrigerator.

 **'I am going out with my buddies. Don't know when I'll be back - Jake'**

She let out an exasperated sigh.  
She began cleaning the house. After half an hour it looked much tidier. She drew out the clothes from the washing machine and went out. A gentle breeze was blowing. She shivered a bit. Even though they didn't speak she was used to have Jake around. She was all alone tonight.  
'Creaaakkkkk!' the sudden noise made her jump. The door of the store house was slightly ajar.  
Ayesha switched on her cell phone flashlight and moved with tortoise steps towards the storehouse. Something dark moved in the bushes behind her. She shut the door of store house and came back into her backyard. The clothes on the clothesline were flapping along with the wind. She began removing them one by one and tossing them into the basket. Suddenly a dark outline appeared before her. Its face was hidden by the clothes. 'Who is it? Jake? Is that you?' She called out. At that moment a masked person came into view and pierced a knitting needle into her neck killing her.  
The masked killer dragged her body towards a car and put it on the back seat. He drove the car a few miles away from her home to a nearby by swamp. He stopped the car very near to the swamp and carefully took the murder weapon. Then he got down and pushed the car into the swamp. He watched in satisfaction as the swamp slowly swallowed the car. There was a final 'plop' and the car was nowhere to be seen. Then he left wiping the needle clean on his shirt.

 **Done with this chapter! Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **The next day in bureau -**

'Shreya! How was your day?' asked Daya.  
'It was great! Thanks!' said Shreya enthusiastically.  
'What were you going to ask me yesterday?' asked Daya.  
'Oh! That!' said Shreya blushing slightly. 'It was nothing. I will tell you later!' she said.  
Daya was about to say something but then ACP Pradyuman arrived and they went back to work.

 **O-o-o-o** ****

 **One week later...**

Shreya was just about to leave the bureau when her cell phone rang. It was an unknown number.  
'Hello? Who is this?' she spoke.  
'Hi Shreya... Which is your favourite scary movie?' spoke a husky voice.  
'Who is this?' she demanded in a steely voice.  
'Answer me! Else you will be sorry!' replied the caller.  
'Cut the crap! Who the hell are you?' she replied in an agitated voice.  
'Answer me! You fool! You are minutes away from your death! Which is your favourite scary movie?' the caller shouted.  
'Just get lost!' She yelled and disconnected her phone.  
She quickly grabbed her purse. But she was scared to step outside. What if the caller was waiting outside? She dialled Kavin's number but he didn't answer it. Then she dialled Daya's number but it was switched off. She was wondering what to do when a loud ring made her jump. It was the same unknown number. She was shivering head to foot. She threw her cell phone away as if it was a deadly insect. Then the phone inside the bureau began ringing. Shreya was sure it would be the same maniac. She covered her ears to stem the noise and yelled for help. But then she heard laughter. She looked towards the door as Kavin emerged. 'Hello sacredly cat!' he said grinning.  
'Kavin?! What are you...? Oh I get it! You were calling me right?' she asked angrily.  
'You are so easy to scare!' said Kavin laughing his head off.  
'Shut up! Just shut up! Go to hell Kavin! How can you do this to me? Do you know how exposed I feel when I am alone? I never show it but even I am a human being. The killer is on loose. Even his thought freaks me out! You think this is a joke?' said Shreya flaring up.  
Kavin was silently listening to her. Now he felt really guilty. 'Hey! I am really sorry. I really wasn't aware you are so scared. But I won't let anything happen to you.' he said.  
'Leave me alone! I can protect myself thanks. Just leave me alone' said Shreya and almost ran out.

A warm fog was beginning to descend and the cold bitter wind hit her hard. She realised she had forgotten her jacket into the bureau. But she didn't want to see Kavin's face. She continued walking. She was unable to stem her tears. Kavin was being stupid as usual. She knew he didn't mean to really scare her. But anger overpowered her. Why couldn't he try those dumb pranks on somebody else? Why always her? She wanted to be in someone's arms. Someone; who would hold her close and console her. She kept walking with quickening steps looking at the ground and bumped into someone. 'Hey watch where you are go - Shreya?'  
She looked up at the grave face of Daya. Fresh tears formed after looking at him.  
'Hey what happened? Why are you crying?' he asked gently.  
She kept crying refusing to speak and merely nodded her head in a 'No' There was a silent moment and then he did something he had never done before. He hugged her.  
'Are you okay? Just tell me what's wrong? Just stop crying' he said caressing her hair.  
She felt cosy in his arms. She wished they would stay like that forever. But then he pulled her away from his hug. 'What are you doing at this hour in the night? And where is your winter coat?' he asked.  
'I... I forgot my winter coat' she said stifling a sob.  
Daya took off his jacket and put it around her.  
'Daya... you really don't have to...' she began.  
'You will fall ill! You are shivering!' he said a bit angrily.  
An awkward silence settled between them.  
'Can you drive me home please?' asked Shreya.  
'Yeah sure... Come on... You want to talk?' he asked.  
'No... I mean I will tell you... I just over reacted... Kavin and his stupid tricks... It's just that I wanted to be alone for sometime' she said.  
'Am I intruding your privacy...? I am sorry... I will leave if you want...' he said.  
'No... I want to be with you!'  
His eyes widened in surprise at her reaction.  
'No I mean... I would be glad to have your company... I will feel better once I reach home' said Shreya.  
'Okay. Let's go' he said.  
They drove to Shreya's home in silence. He accompanied her to her doorstep.  
'Thanks for dropping me home' she said smiling at him.  
'My pleasure. Well Good Night. I will see you tomorrow' he said.  
She had hoped that he would stay for a coffee.  
He took a few steps and then came back again. She stared at him.  
'I wanted to say something' he said.  
'Yes... what is it?' she asked.  
'I am sorry... I hugged you... Don't be angry with me please... I just couldn't see you crying... I am really sorry' he said and moved away.  
She kept staring open mouthed at him disappointment washed all over her face.  
Forty five minutes later, Shreya was talking to Kavin on phone. He made her laugh. He made her feel better. They chatted till 2 am and then finally Shreya lay on her bed. She felt a bit better. In fact she felt really happy by the sudden realisation which had hit her. Yes. She was in love with him.

 **Chapter over! I know it's very short… Next one will be longer…** **Review!**

 **I have posted a new DUO story 'Chasing Darkness' Read and Review on that too!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Days past in a blur. She would steal a glance at him every now and then as he worked on his desk. They were working day and night and would hardly get any free time. Daya was ignoring her completely. It behaved as if he didn't know her at all. 'Maybe he is still feeling guilty' thought Shreya. But why didn't he understand? She liked it when he expressed his care and love for her. She had liked it when he had hugged her. And when he had given her the sweetest birthday gift ever. How on earth would she make him understand? Why was he always running away from her? She hated such unanswered questions. Finally she decided it was time for some drastic action from her side.  
Shreya decided she would ask him for a coffee. And then when they would be alone, she would tell him the deepest feelings of her heart.  
One fine day she randomly popped a question at him. 'Can we just hang out together someday for a coffee or something?' she asked.  
He thought for a minute and then said, 'Yeah sure'.  
'How about tomorrow evening?' she asked egging him on.  
'It's Saturday. I am sure we'll get free early' she said.  
'Okay. I won't be in office tomorrow. I will come to pick you up by 7' said Daya.  
'Okay! I really can't wait!' said Shreya.  
He smiled at her and went away.  
'Wow... This is so amazing! 'she said happily to herself. The whole day Shreya was in a very good mood.  
Saturday dawned quickly for her. As she had predicted, she reached home by 4 pm. Rachel, her best friend had came with her to pass time. Now Shreya had 3 hours to get ready for her special evening. Rachel helped herself with jumbo popcorn and an action movie.  
Shreya went to her room and stood in front of her wardrobe looking at her clothes. She had a tough job on her hands. How to look her best yet not seem very obvious that she liked him. She hadn't expected Rachel to help her as she hated this fluffy, romantic stuff.  
'Oh God somebody please help me with this' said Shreya a little louder so that Rachel would hear her. For what felt like the hundredth time, Shreya reached behind herself and yanked the dress zipper down, sliding the dress off and onto the floor with the rest of her rejects.  
She sighed. 'What are you even supposed to wear on a first date?' she asked herself for what was neither the first nor the last time. 'Should I go more casual, or a little fancier?'  
Finally at 6 pm, Rachel peeped inside Shreya's room and groaned looking at the dresses lying on the floor. 'Shreya! You are still getting dressed? Ridiculous! Two hours have passed!' exclaimed Rachel.  
'You are not even helping me! So mean Rachel!' said Shreya  
'you know what? Just wear something that you like wearing. In which you feel comfortable. It's just a first date and if he's really interested, then it won't matter to him.' said Rachel in a kind voice.  
'Yeah you are right! I think I'll go for this simple black one' said Shreya finally.  
'Great... Come fast else you will get late' said Rachel and left the room.

They were sitting at a corner table at star bucks. 'You know I am really happy this worked out. Feels good to be doing something different than routine stuff' said Shreya.  
'Yeah right...' said Daya.  
But then silence settled between them. He was apparently too nervous to talk and seemed to be deep in thought. Shreya felt a bit uncomfortable hoping that their coffee would be served soon.  
Finally she asked him, 'Why are you always so quiet? Is anything bothering you? You seem really different. When I first met you, you had seemed a totally different person'  
'Hard to figure out am I?' he asked in a naughty tone.  
She didn't know what made her say it. She already knew his answer but she said it anyway.  
'Your wife must be getting mad at you for this behaviour' she said.  
'Haha... I am not married...' Then after a slight pause he added, 'yet'  
She turned scarlet. His eyes bore into hers but then they were interrupted by the arrival of their coffee.  
'You didn't answer my question!' she said sipping her coffee.  
'I am a reserved person. That's it. Nothing more' he said.  
'I don't believe you' said Shreya.  
'You remember our first meeting?' he asked. She saw a playful gleam in his eye.  
'Yeah... How can I forget it? I was so angry with you that day' she said.  
'And I was thoroughly enjoying myself. I really couldn't help it! Scaring you was so cool' he said laughing.  
Just then, her cell phone rang and the Colbie Caillat ringtone rung aloud, "You make me wanna say I do, I do, I do, do do do do do doo"  
It was Kavin. She answered the call while Daya stared at the beautiful bracelet in her hand.  
'Who was it?' asked Daya.  
'It was Kavin. He wanted to hang out. So I said I was busy' said Shreya.  
'But you didn't say you were with me' said Daya.  
'Yeah... 'said Shreya.  
'Why?' he asked.  
'It's just... there is no reason as such...' she said.  
'Is he more than a friend to you?' asked Daya.  
'Why do you ask?' said Shreya surprised by his question.  
Daya's face fell slightly.  
'Sorry. That was too personal a question I guess' he said.  
'No... It's not like that... I just...' she began but he cut her saying, 'Leave it Shreya'  
'NO! I don't have any problem telling you -'  
'But I do not wish to hear it! Got it? So please...' he said in a slightly raised voice.  
'What's the matter with him? Does he think that I and Kavin are in a relationship? What should I do?' thought Shreya.  
'Shreya if you don't mind shall we go for a drive? I would like to be in a quieter place right now' he said.  
Shreya glanced around them. The coffee shop was almost empty. Besides them, two women sat in the corner chatting merrily.  
Sensing her trail of thoughts he said, 'I can always drop you home if you like you know'  
'No! Let's go. Where are we going?' she asked.  
'A little away far from Woods borough...There is a beautiful lake near Mystic Falls. One of my favourite places' he said.  
'Okay' said Shreya.  
'Don't worry. I will keep you safe' he said squeezing her hand.  
She smiled. This date was turning out to be the best ever.  
'Music?' asked Daya as he turned on the ignition of his car.  
'No, I am fine thanks!' said Shreya.  
'All right. But don't blame me of you get bored. The drive is almost over an hour' he said.  
'I won't get bored. I love watching the empty road, the trees flying past and the feel of the gentle breeze' she said.  
'No wonder I like to be with you. Our tastes are very similar' he said.  
Shreya felt a warm glow as she heard his words. She settled comfortably in her seat looking out of the window watching the scenery outside.  
After an hour they were sitting on the ground facing the crystal blue lake. It was quite dark. No one else was around.  
'We would come here so often' said Daya.  
'Who?' asked Shreya.  
'Me and my girlfriend' said Daya.  
'Sorry?' said Shreya in disbelief.  
'What? I said I used to come here with my girlfriend.' he said.  
'But you said you weren't married!' she said in a high pitched voice.  
'True! But that doesn't mean I don't have a girlfriend!' he said.  
'Why didn't you tell me before? What's your problem?' asked Shreya angrily.  
'What's wrong with you?

But I am telling you right now, aren't I? True we never spoke about it earlier but then I never got a chance to tell you!' he said.  
'I want to go home Daya. It's very late. Kavin must be worrying about me. He doesn't know I am with you' said Shreya flatly  
'that's not my fault all right! It was your decision not to tell him you were with me!' said Daya agitated.  
'Are you coming or not? Else it's fine! I will go alone' said Shreya.  
'Really? I don't think you have enough guts! You were scared to death by a stupid prank call!' said Daya angrily.  
'Shut up! Just shut up! I can take care of myself! I do not need you got it? And don't you dare talk to me about that prank call! You have no right! It was so foolish of me that I trusted you! And what did you do? You betrayed me!' she screamed.  
'Stop making false accusations! I didn't betray you! What nonsense is that?' he asked his temper rising.  
'You have a girlfriend! And you didn't think it was important for me to know!' said Shreya.  
'And why would I tell you? We are just friends right?' demanded Daya.  
'Why did you hug me that day? And what about the gift which you gave me on my birthday?' asked Shreya.  
'So you mean to say friends don't hug? I don't understand you! You are totally weird!' he said.  
'I don't want to see your face again Daya. Ever. I am going. Just leave me alone hence forth' said Shreya and she marched off.  
Daya let her go. He was seething in anger.  
But after a minute, fear replaced anger. 'Whoa! Wait a minute! Had she really left?' he thought panicking.  
'Shreya!' he called and whirled around. There was no reply. She had really left. 'What if something happened to her? He would never be able to forgive himself. He knew how dangerous it was to be alone in the woods at this hour of the night. He had to find her. And that too fast! She wouldn't have gone too far.' he thought.  
He sat in his car as he thought about the promise he had made to her about keeping her safe.

Shreya was furiously trying to wipe her tears. 'How dare he do that to me? Why didn't he tell me about his girlfriend?' she thought.  
She stopped walking and looked around.  
It was pitching dark. 'How am I going to go home? He doesn't care at all! He is not coming!' she thought.  
She continued with snail's pace. She remembered seeing a gas station on their way to the lake. 'I will call Kavin once I reach the gas station' she thought.  
She heard a car approaching. She quickened her pace and kept going forward.  
'Shreya watch out!' screamed Daya but too late. A high pitched scream rent the air as Shreya's foot slipped and fell down with a loud splash into the swamp.  
Terror gripped her as she sunk waist deep into it. 'No! Help please! What is happening?! Get me out of this!' Daya stopped the car right next to the swamp and rushed out. The car headlights showed Shreya's white face. She was trying to get out of the swamp and the more efforts she made, deeper she sank.  
'Daya it swallowing me! I will suffocate and die! Get me out please!' Shreya was yelling at the top of her voice.  
She tried to reach Daya's outstretched hand but she couldn't. 'Stop moving! Stay still!' Daya ordered her.  
'But I want to get out of this!' she said.  
'Just listen to me! Stay still for some time. Trust me.' he said softly.  
He was right. The moment she stopped her movement, she stopped sinking. She took a few calm breaths.  
'Okay... now very slowly try to come closer to me... Then I'll pull you out... Be careful. Be very slow.' he said.  
Shreya did as she was told and finally she caught his hand.  
'Okay now I'll pull you out - ' he said.  
'Daya no wait! There is something here. My left hand is stuck.' She tried to remove her hand but she couldn't move it at all.  
'Just try Shreya' he urged her.  
She felt the thing with her fingers. 'It's a box... no wait it's a car!' She exclaimed.  
'What? Are you sure?' Daya asked.  
'Yes!' said Shreya.  
Finally after sometime, Shreya managed to free her and and Daya pulled her out.  
'Are you all right?' he asked.  
'Yes... Thank you... I hate to think what would have happened had I been alone' she whispered Shivering.  
'Forget it. But I think this swamp needs proper investigation. A car in there? Seems very fishy.' said Daya.  
After half an hour ACP Pradyuman had arrived with his team. The car as Shreya had rightly said was being pulled out.  
'Seems it was lying in there for quite some time.' said ACP Pradyuman. 'Sir! There's a dead body in there!' a cop said. The cops were trying to break open the door and the windows. They were jammed. Once they were done they lay the body on the ground and ACP, Daya and Shreya moved forward. 'My goodness! It's the girl who had disappeared from mystic falls. I have sseen her photograph!' said ACP Pradyuman in horror.  
Shreya was shaking badly. She glanced at Daya who was staring dumbstruck at the body. He was rooted to the spot. His face was impassive. 'We have to find her brother' said ACP in an urgent voice.  
'Shreya you and Daya must go to her house and inform her brother and Daya find out as much information about this girl as possible - Daya? Are you all right?' asked ACP Pradyuman shaking Daya's shoulder lightly.  
The floor beneath Shreya's feet shook as she heard Daya say - 'No need sir. I already know all about her. Her name is Ayesha. She was my girlfriend.'

 **Chapter over! Please review…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Shreya didn't know whether to feel sad or not. The truth that Daya was in a relationship with someone in the past was too difficult for her to digest. She tried talking to him but he refused to divulge his feelings to her. Shreya had a doubt that Ayesha and Daya had broke up much before her death. It was just a thought. She didn't know why it struck her suddenly. She wondered whether Daya would ever come out of the shock of losing someone so close to him. She doubted whether he had a family. He had never spoken about any family member or relative.  
She had absolutely no idea about his personal life. Once again he was a total stranger to her. He was a man full of surprises. She hated to think what shock he would reveal to her next. She couldn't talk to Kavin about it. This had happened for the first time in her life. She didn't know why she lied to Kavin that day when she was with Daya. She had no reason to do so. Even Kavin behaviour had turned a bit different towards her. He seemed to dislike Daya and her closeness.  
She decided to keep her emotions at bay at that moment.

 **A month after Ayesha's death**

Daya seemed to be returning to normal once again. According to the evidences, Ayesha's death was the filthy work of the unknown serial killer.  
Shreya hoped he would be caught soon. She was really scared this time. Now that Daya seemed to be talking like normal again, Shreya decided that it was time for some immediate action. She was sure about her feelings for him. But she had no idea what was going on in his mind. She didn't feel the need to get to know about him and Ayesha. It was his past. And moreover Ayesha was no longer alive.  
'I have an idea! Write a letter to him!' said Rachel one evening when they were out for a movie night.  
'A letter? It will sound dumb!' said Shreya.  
'Girl as far as I know you, I am sure you are not going to go and ask him. So a letter is a better option' said Rachel.  
'So you are basically suggesting that I should write him a letter full of lovey - dovey stuff on a pink paper?' asked Shreya.  
'I think a heart shaped pink paper would do?' said Rachel smirking.  
'I hate you!' said Shreya angrily.  
'Haha... I was kidding babes! Just write him a simple note... Be very straightforward and most important your original self. Just keep it on his desk. Then meet up for a coffee or something in the evening and speak out your feelings to him. But your letter should give him the hint' said Rachel simply.  
'Okay... I guess that - that would be fine...' said Shreya nervously.  
'It'll be fine baby... Come on stop thinking now... let's enjoy the movie... Can't wait to see Tom Cruise... He is sooooo hot!'  
'Yeah... His body is amazing..!' said Shreya a dreamy look appearing on her face.  
'What kind of a girl are you? You are in love with someone and here you are dreaming of some other man?' said Rachel.  
'Oh shut up! It's fine. And I don't think Daya would mind' said Shreya smiling.  
'Yeah you are right! He won't mind after he receives your heart shaped letter' said Rachel sniggering.  
She aimed a kick at her but missed. Rachel stuck out her tongue and disappeared inside the cinema hall laughing heartily. Shreya followed vowing to seek the right opportunity to hit her. The following night shreya wrote the letter and decided she would give it to Daya the very next day.

 **O-o-o-o**

Shreya was jittery all day, and her palms were sweating so bad that she had to keep wiping her hands and keep changing pens as each one slipped from her fingers. She kept shooting glances every now and then at the door hoping to see him. The whole day passed but there was no sign of him. She thought of calling him but then almost immediately decided against it. That would seem really obvious. Time passed at snail's pace. Every passing second was becoming more and more frustrating. The clock showed 6 pm. 'Where was he?' she wondered now getting really restless.  
Finally he arrived at 7 and she heaved a sigh of relief. He gave her a small smile and went to ACP sir's cabin. Her stomach gave a huge jolt as she realized that the time had come. She carefully proceeded towards his desk and kept the note partially hidden below the keyboard of his computer. Then she quickly gathered her things and went to ACP Pradyuman's cabin.  
'Sir may I leave? I had told you I had to go early today' she said.  
'Ah! Yes of course dear! You may leave. See you tomorrow' said ACP Pradyuman.  
She gave a quick nod to Daya and came out. With a final look at the note on Daya's desk, she went home.

After a few minutes Daya cane out followed by ACP Pradyuman and Kavin.  
'There you go Kavin. You have all the files you require on my PC. As soon as the report gets ready we will plan our next move' said Daya.  
'Here are some of the letters addressed to you. Have a look' said ACP Pradyuman keeping them near the keyboard. Kavin set to work on Daya's computer, While ACP Pradyuman and Daya went back to his cabin.  
At around 11.30 Kavin had half finished preparing the case report. Then he decided to check the letters ACP sir had given him before proceeding with the report. While doing so, he found a neatly folded note. It bore no name. Wondering who might have left it for him, he opened it and began reading. His expression turned from surprise to happiness as let the writer's words sink in. He couldn't believe it! He was on cloud nine! He was so happy that he felt the urge to give her a tight hug at that moment. 'Very soon' he thought happily. Truly this was the best day in his life! EVER. Smiling to himself he picked up his cell phone and dialled her number.

 **O-o-o-o** **  
**  
The entire evening had passed. But there was no call or message from Daya. Had he read the note yet? Was he angry? She was dying to know what was in his mind. She lay on her bed. It was quarter to ten.

Was she nervous?

Hell, no.

She was absolutely, positively PETRIFIED.

That night she tossed and turned in her bed. Sleep did not visit her. She kept thinking about how Daya would react. She was so nervous she could die.

Does he like me too?

Does he think that it's a stupid idea that I gave him a love letter?

Would her reject me?

Would he say yes?

Would he say no?

A sea of questions. But no answers to either of them. She didn't know when she fell asleep. The next day she woke up with a jolt. With trembling fingers, she reached for her mobile phone. There was no message or call from Daya. But there were four missed calls from Kavin.  
'Something was very wrong. Why hadn't Daya called her yet? Was there a possibility that he had not noticed the note below his keyboard? But she ruled out that possibility as she was sure anyone would have spotted it. I will go to the bureau and ask him' she thought.  
She got dressed and went to the bureau. Daya, Kavin and Joe (their Colleague) were present in the bureau.  
'Good morning Shreya!' Joe wished her. Daya gave her his usual smile and continued looking at the screen. But then she saw Kavin and the sight made her go numb. Kavin flashed a loving smile at her and pointed to a letter clutched in his hand. Shreya's stomach lurched and she stared open mouthed in horror at him. It was the letter which she had written for Daya. 'What was it doing in Kavin's hand?'

She was desperate for answers. She approached Kavin.  
'Kavin I -' she began.  
'Where were you love? I tried to call you so many times' he said.  
'What that in your hand?' asked Shreya eyeing the letter in his hand.  
'I got your letter. I never thought we would become more than best friends you know.' he said.  
'Where did you find it?' she asked in a panicky voice.  
'You had left it on my desk!' he said smiling.  
'No I hadn't!' said Shreya in a loud voice.  
Joe and Daya looked at them.  
'I - I mean I had kept it on some other... I thought it won't get delivered to the right p - person' she said stammering.  
'Why are you so anxious? It's okay... It got delivered to the right person. You had kept it for me hadn't you? See? I got it!' said Kavin happily.  
Shreya looked at Daya. He had no idea what was happening. He was trying to fathom the meaning of their conversation.  
'No! No! This can't be true!' thought Shreya. She had no idea what to do. She received another electrifying shock when she remembered that she had not written Daya's name on the letter.

 **Please Review ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **Here's the next Chapter… Hope you all like it… I wrote this in a hurry…**

'Shreya! I want you in my Cabin right now! I've got some important work for you' came ACP Pradyuman's voice making them all jump.  
Shreya cast a wary eye at the still confused Daya and a truly excited Kavin and left the room.  
The entire day ACP kept them engrossed in work. At 10 pm finally she got free. Shreya really wanted some quiet so that she would be able to think a solution for this problem. But one thing she had clear in her mind. She had to clear the confusion before it got too late. She was walking towards her parked car, when suddenly someone grabbed her. Shreya didn't even get time to express surprise as Kavin kissed her. She gasped. She was trying to pull away but he was too strong for her. They sensed someone approaching and reluctantly Kavin broke off. Daya stood staring at them his eyes wide with surprise. He eyed Shreya. She wanted to scream that this was not true but no words came out. Finally Daya spoke in a grave tone, 'Sorry did I disturb your personal moment?'  
'No... That's mm... All right' said Kavin blushing slightly.  
Shreya couldn't look at him.  
'You guys were blocking the door' said Daya coldly pointing at his car.  
'Oh sorry' said Kavin moving aside.  
'No problem. Well this came as a surprise. I didn't know you two were dating', said Daya pointedly looking at Shreya.  
'Daya... I-' she began.  
But Daya immediately interrupted 'See you tomorrow. I am getting late'  
'I hate disturbances' said Kavin pulling her closer.  
Shreya placed her hands on his chest. 'Kavin please... We need to talk'  
'That can be done later baby' he said and pressed his lips to her.  
She jerked him away. 'Stop it! Just listen to me... It - it's all a mistake... that letter thing' said Shreya.  
'What's wrong with you? Why are you so nervous?' he asked.  
'I am not nervous. I am trying to tell you something. Just listen to me' she said.  
'Fine. Let's go home. Then we'll talk all right?' he said.  
'Okay' she agreed.  
Shreya's father welcomed them warmly.  
'Hey dad', said Shreya.  
'Had too much of work, did you?' he asked her.  
'Yeah', she said.  
'Okay I have to tell you guys something. I am going off for a month with a bunch of my friends. One of our friends got a pretty good country house so he's invited us over' he said.  
'Great. I was wondering when would you announce that you are leaving' said Shreya sulkily.  
'I stay if you want me to. And I mean it you know that' said her dad.  
'No it's fine. I'll take care of her.' said Kavin immediately.  
Shreya gave him a smile. She knew he would always be there for her. She was glad she had not overreacted. She would have sounded very rude. And it would have hurt him a lot. She knew he would understand her feelings. He was her best friend after all. But she was quiet surprised to find that he had feelings for her. She had never noticed this earlier. Shreya loved kavin a lot. But only as a friend. Nothing beyond that.  
'Well we have an announcement to make.' said Kavin.  
'No! Kavin please. We have to talk about this first' Shreya reacted immediately.  
'We can always talk later honey' said Kavin.  
'What is it?' Shreya's dad asked.  
'We have decided to take our friendship a step ahead. We love each other and we are officially dating' said Kavin smiling.  
'What?' said Shreya unable to stop herself.  
'Really? That's wonderful news!' Shreya's dad exclaimed.  
He was almost jumping with joy.  
He gave Shreya and Kavin a bone crushing hug.  
'I am so happy you guys have finally decided to settle down. That is so amazing. I can really go off to my buddy's place in peace. And believe me I am glad my daughter chose you. No one like you son' he said.  
'I am honoured' said Kavin.  
Shreya was staring at them in disbelief. What the hell was happening with her? And didn't her dad see that she was unhappy? That she was not smiling or blushing like any ordinary girl? And Kavin was acting really weird. He was deliberately avoiding her. What was his problem? She couldn't stop thinking about Daya. She was sure Daya was angry with her. She still remembered his shocked expression when he had caught them kissing. She wanted to tell him it was not Kavin but he whom she loved. But the situation had worsened now. Her father, she knew was not in a state to listen or understand and Kavin for some strange reason was acting really weird.  
'I will get going.' said Kavin  
'No wait. We need to talk' said Shreya.  
'I am really tired Shreya. We will talk tomorrow. I promise. Besides now we have all the time in the world' said Kavin.  
'Good night son' said Shreya's dad.  
'Good night. I will drive you to the airport tomorrow morning.' said Kavin to Shreya' father.  
After he left Shreya's father said, 'Hey I want to hear all about it. Who said it first? The three magic words?'  
'Dad, can we talk later please? After you come back? I am really tired' said Shreya.  
'Is anything bothering you? We can talk' he said.  
'No dad. I am fine. But I'm gonna miss you' she said.  
Her father hugged her tightly.  
'I will be back soon. And you won't be alone anymore. Kavin will be there' he said.  
Shreya managed to give him a weak smile. She wondered what Daya might be thinking about her. She missed him terribly.  
'Good night dad! Have a safe journey and enjoy yourself' ssid Shreya.  
'Sure dear. Take care' he said.  
'I will be coming to see you off at the airport' said Shreya and went back to her room. She thought of calling Daya but then decided not to. She would meet him and tell him everything the very next day.  
The next day dawned quickly. After leaving her father at the airport, Kavin left as ACP Pradyuman had assigned him some work. Shreya reached the bureau at 10 am. She spotted Daya working on his laptop. No one had arrived yet and Shreya seized the opportunity. She cautiously approached him and spoke in a low voice, 'I - I need to talk to you'  
'can't you see I'm working? I really don't have time' said Daya rudely.  
'Please I know you are angry. But I want to confess something. Just listen to me once' Shreya urged him.  
Daya ignored her and kept typing on his laptop.  
Shreya was getting really desperate. She shut his laptop with a snap. Now Daya really lost his temper. 'Have you gone crazy? What the hell you want?' he demanded angrily.  
'Just two minutes of your precious time' said Shreya softly.  
'What is it? I am listening' he said in an indifferent tone.  
'Me and Kavin... We are not really - ' she began but Daya cut her across.  
'Wait a minute. I am not interested in discussing your personal life' he said.  
'Really? Why are you acting as if you don't care?' Shreya asked.  
'Because, I really don't care anymore. Remember that night when you were yelling at me that I hadn't told you I had a girlfriend? And now didn't bother telling me that you and Kavin were dating? Why is that?' he asked.  
'Because I am not dating him!' said Shreya angrily.  
'Is it so? So you don't mind if any random person kisses you?' asked Daya in a mocking tone.  
'He forcibly kissed me!' said Shreya.  
'Shreya just shut up! Do you think I am that stupid? And I really don't need you or your friendship. Just leave. I really do not wish to see you again ever.' he said.  
'You can't do this to me! Why are you being so mean? I am telling the truth! You have to believe me!' said Shreya almost on verge of tears.  
Daya opened his mouth to interrupt but one of their colleagues arrived and he fell silent. He returned to his desk and continued working.  
Shreya ran to the washroom. Angry tears were sliding down her cheeks.  
'I won't give up. I will make you believe me.' she thought. But first she decided that she would tell Kavin the entire truth. It would hurt him a lot but she had no choice.

 **2 days later**

Shreya and Rachel had decided to have dinner at a restaurant. Shreya was dying to tell her the tragedy that had struck her. Rachel would probably provide her with a solution. Howsoever she decided, she couldn't tell Kavin the truth. She was unsure he would he react. She was scared of hurting him. She knew every minute of her delay was increasing the distance between her and Daya. But she couldn't help it.

She reached the restaurant a bit early. She was waiting for her to arrive. Around ten minutes later she spotted Rachel. But she was not alone. Shreya was surprised to see Daya and a pretty girl with her. 'Hi! Sorry I got late. I bumped into a friend of mine and her boyfriend. I invited them to have dinner with us. Hope you don't mind' said Rachel.  
Shreya was not sure she heard her properly. 'A friend was okay. But her boyfriend? And that too Daya? Wasn't it a very strange coincidence?' thought Shreya.  
Daya too was surprised to see Shreya there. But then he said with a smirk, 'I am sure she won't mind'  
'By the way she's Bimoe!' said Rachel introducing the pretty girl.  
'What?' said Shreya.  
'Ooo I am sorry... Her name is Katie but we used to call Bimoe. Doesn't it sound cute?' squealed Rachel.  
'Yeah...' Shreya managed to say. She didn't find anything 'cute' in her name. She would rather call her 'Bimbo.' Her mere presence was so irritating for Shreya that she really wanted to leave. But she stopped anyway.  
Throughout the dinner Shreya kept silent. Daya kept flirting with Katie as well as Rachel which made Shreya angrier. They were enjoying their deserts when Rachel got a call and she excused herself. Daya and Katie were in their own world. They were staring at each other. Shreya felt really awkward. She had a mad urge to kick that stupid Bimoe.  
'You are so hot. Mind giving me a demo?' Katie whispered eying his lips.  
'Not at all' said Daya and leaned forward to kiss her.  
'Stop it!' Shreya shrieked before she could stop herself.  
Katie stared at her. 'What's wrong?' she asked.  
'What the hell do you think of yourself? I know you doing it on purpose! How dare you Daya?' Shreya yelled at the Daya.  
'Hey calm down! What's your problem?' asked Katie.  
Everyone was staring at them. Rachel came rushing to their table. She was staring at them unable to understand what was going on.  
'You better stay out of this! You don't know anything' Shreya said to Katie.  
'Shreya stop it! What happened?' asked Rachel.  
'Why should I stay out of this? He is my boyfriend!' yelled Katie.  
'No! He is not!' Shreya retorted.  
'Guys! Please don't create a scene here. And is anybody going to tell me what's wrong?' asked Rachel.  
'Your friend is crazy!' said Daya.  
'Yeah... We were just enjoying our private moment when suddenly she started yelling and accusing him. I mean you don't even know him!' said Katie.  
'You fool! Ask your boyfriend if he knows me or not! Bimbo!' said Shreya.  
Katie was about to say something but Daya stopped her. 'Kate no! I will have a word with her. Will you excuse us for a moment?'  
Daya led Shreya near the parking area. 'Shreya stop this! I don't understand what your problem is!' he said.  
'You are doing this purposefully. I know it!' said Shreya.  
'Why would I do it on purpose? I didn't even know you were here. And I met Rachel today just and hour ago. I don't even know her. And why are you bothered if I kiss someone or I have a girlfriend?' he asked.  
'Daya please I am sorry. But believe me I am not dating Kavin. It was a mistake. I had written a letter... I' she began.  
'No Shreya! I really don't care anymore got that? And even if you are not dating him it's fine. But I won't tolerate your interference in my personal life!' he said.  
'What did I do? What is my mistake?' asked Shreya  
'You betrayed me. And I will never forget that. Please leave us alone Shreya. I really care for Katie. And I know her even before we met. I hope everything is crystal clear to you now. I am warning you. Leave us alone' said Daya.  
And he left; leaving her standing alone in the darkness.

 **Done with the Chapter! Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **2 days later,** **  
** **At Rachel's Apartment** **  
**  
'I am sorry to say Rachel but I can't stand her even for a second!' yelled Shreya.  
'Will you stop shouting at me please? I didn't know she was dating him. Well I saw Daya for the first time today!' said Rachel calmly.  
'Oh man! What mess have I landed myself in?' said Shreya.  
'Calm down. Just tell me one thing. Are you sure about his feelings? He seems to be a nice guy. Not those flirty types.' said Rachel.  
'I know him. He won't cheat on me. Ever.' said Shreya.  
'Tell you what? I think he got really pissed off when he saw Kavin and you together. That's why he is acting like that' said Rachel.  
'Will you do me a favour? Just ask that girl what is her relation with Daya. How well does she know him and everything else. But she shouldn't know about my intentions' said Shreya.  
'Yeah I will do that. But what about Kavin Shreya? When are you going to tell me the truth?' asked Rachel.  
'I am really surprised you know. I never came to know that he had feelings for me. It feels odd.' said Shreya.  
'Just tell him as soon as possible. Just don't complicate the matters further.' said Rachel.  
'I will. But I just hate to think what he must be doing with that Bimbo' said Shreya angrily.  
'Stop calling her Bimbo!' Rachel retorted back.  
'Sorry' said Shreya.

 **O-o-o-o** **  
**  
Later that night Shreya thought for a long time. She couldn't come to any conclusion. She didn't know whatever she was doing was right or wrong. But her brain wasn't working properly at that moment. All the thoughts were clogged.

 **O-o-o-o**

Shreya was waiting outside the 'Miami Club' looking stunning.  
People kept shooting glances at her as they went inside the club.  
'Where the hell was he?' she wondered. After about 10 minutes she saw a black Volvo pull into to parking drive. Daya got out and Shreya felt happy to see that he was alone. She went inside hurriedly to join Kavin who was waiting for her since half an hour.  
'Sorry Kavin. Really really sorry' apologized Shreya.  
'What kept you? I reached sharp at 8 pm. And now it is 8.30' said Kavin angrily.  
'I... I just couldn't decide what to wear tonight' said Shreya as she saw Daya enter the club.  
She would tell him tonight. She was extremely nervous. She didn't know how Kavin would react. But she couldn't keep him in darkness.  
'Hey! What are you thinking?' asked Kavin.  
'Nothing.' said Shreya.  
'Dance with me' said Kavin  
'No... I really' Shreya objected but Kavin pulled her behind him onto the dance floor.  
Daya spotted her and their eyes met for a brief moment. Then he looked away.  
Kavin got a call and Shreya got her chance.  
'I'll just come' said Shreya excusing herself. She walked over to Daya.  
'I want to talk to you' she said.  
'But I don't. Did you come here on purpose with him? Remember you used to dislike this club?' he asked.  
'I had no option. You ignore me when we are in the bureau else you are hanging around with girls. How am I supposed to find you alone?' asked Shreya.  
'Why do you want to talk now? I am happy with my life and let me be! There was nothing between us. At least from my side. I really don't know about you. And even if you felt that way about me I would suggest you better move on. That would be best for both of us' said Daya.  
'Just give me one last chance. What have I done so grave that you don't trust me anymore?' asked Shreya.  
'Just leave me alone. Just leave.' said Daya.  
'You are lying! I know you have feelings for me!' screamed Shreya.  
'Listen I am telling you for the last time. I do not feel anything for you. So don't waste your time and mine too.' said Daya.  
'Daya please...' said Shreya almost on verge of tears.  
'Baby where did you disappear? I was looking for you all over. Hey Daya! Darling did you come to talk to him?' said Kavin to Shreya arriving behind her and hugging her.  
Daya gave her a deadly stare.  
'Kavin just leave me!' Shreya interjected angrily.  
'What wrong with you?' asked Kavin angrily.  
'Excuse me I need to go. See you later Kavin' said Daya and left.  
'Shreya what's the matter. I have been observing since last week. Speak out now!' he said.

'Let's just leave. And you guessed right. I - I have to tell you something.' said Shreya.  
Kavin drove her to a quiet place.  
'What is it?' he asked.  
'I really don't know how to say it. But I - That letter which you got was not for - for you Kavin' said Shreya  
Kavin narrowed his eyes but didn't say anything.  
'I - I do not feel that way for you... You know what I am talking about. I am really sorry. I did not want to hurt you... It - it was a mistake. My foolish mistake. Sorry. I am really sorry.' said Shreya.  
Kavin's face was contorted with fury.  
'Who is it?' he asked in a steely voice.  
'Listen I am sorry - I' began Shreya but he cut her across.  
'I asked who it is?' he repeated.  
'It's - He works with us. D - Daya' said Shreya.  
'I hate to do this to you. But you leave me no choice. I love you a lot. And any random person cannot take you away from me' said Kavin.  
'I know I should have told you earlier... but I couldn't... please try to understand' said Shreya.  
He held her arms tightly.  
'I don't care what you think or who you like understood? I love you and I won't let you be anybody else's.' said Kavin smiling.  
'W- What do you mean?' stammered Shreya.  
'Listen to me very carefully. You will not talk to him. For official discussion it's okay but I will make sure I will be there. Forget him. I will make sure your paths won't cross ever' said Kavin.  
'Stop being ridiculous! You can't force me!' said Shreya.  
'Yes darling I can' said Kavin in a dangerously sweet voice.  
'And what if I refuse to obey you? You will hurt me?' asked Shreya flaring up.  
'Oh I would never dream of doing that my love. But I can hurt him.  
One wrong move and he'll be sorry' said Kavin.  
'Get lost! Why are you being so mean?' asked Shreya.  
'I am not going to let you go. You have seen only the good side of me till now Shreya. Don't force me to show my ugly face' he said.  
'No! I won't tolerate all this!' she screamed.  
'Really? This should be fun then. Let's see how you tolerate this' he said and tried to kiss her forcibly.  
She pushed him away with all the force she could muster.  
'Remember I am watching you. If you tell him anything he will pay dearly' warned Kavin.  
'Go to hell!' said Shreya.  
Hs laughed and pushed her forcibly into his car.  
She was screaming but there was nobody to hear her.  
He gagged her mouth and tied her hands and the car sped off.

 **Done with the chapter! Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

When they reached Kavin's home, Shreya ran to a room without a word to Kavin. He followed her in order to apologize but she slammed the door in his face. Kavin felt really guilty for his own behaviour. He really loved her from the bottom of his heart. He had never felt so strongly for anyone other than Shreya. Perhaps just one girl. He banged his fist angrily on the table as the memories flooded back to him.  
He remembered that evening quite clearly. 'I am in love with someone else Kavin. So just leave me alone' she said.  
'How can you do that to me? Don't you think it's unfair?' demanded Kavin.  
'You very well know the reasons Kavin. It's not my fault. I haven't being unfaithful to you. This has happened just because of you!' she said in an accusing voice.  
'Get lost then with your lover! Don't ever show me your ugly face!' Kavin yelled.  
'What kind of a person are you? And who wishes to see your face? You know what I am happy that we broke up.' she said and left him standing alone. Kavin brushed aside those thoughts. They tormented him. Now Shreya was his life. He wanted her desperately. He had suddenly grown extra possessive about her. It was like an obsession. But this silly girl was not ready to listen. And all because of that man. Kavin clenched his teeth in anger.  
'I will not let that man ruin my life anymore. Shreya will be mine' he growled.

 **O-o-o-o** **  
**  
The next day Shreya didn't come out of her room. Kavin tried to talk to her. He apologized to her but Shreya paid no heed. Dejected, Kavin decided to leave her alone.  
Shreya was wondering how to make Daya believe her when something caught her eye. It was personal diary  
Shreya took it was surprised. She wasn't expecting Kavin to write a diary. To her astonishment, he had poured in his thoughts with date wise entries. Shreya decided to read it.

 **O-o-o-o** ****

Next few days were the worst for Shreya. Kavin would constantly keep a watch on her and followed her almost everywhere she went.  
Daya was ignoring her completely which made matters even complicated. She had to act fast. She had to show Kavin's real face to him. He was being so cruel. She hated him. She felt equally sad that she had lost her best friend forever.

 **O-o-o-o** **  
**  
One late evening, Shreya was arranging her case papers in the bureau when her cell phone rang. Rachel was calling her.  
'Hey sweetheart how is it going?' asked Rachel.  
'Bad. I hate my life' said Shreya.  
'Don't worry we'll find some way out' said Rachel.  
'You had any luck? Please say yes' said Shreya.  
'Shreya I am sorry. But that guy is not ready to listen. I tried to make Daya see sense. But he is adamant. He is - ' Rachel was saying.  
'- It's okay... I will talk to you later' said Shreya hurriedly and hung up.  
Shreya had seen Daya walking towards his car. He was alone and Kavin too wasn't in sight.  
She couldn't miss the perfect opportunity.  
She ran down the stairs taking two at a time.  
She saw Daya walking across her towards his car.  
'Daya!' she called out.  
She hoped Kavin wouldn't hear her.  
Daya paid no attention. Apparently he didn't hear her or maybe he did ot on purpose.  
She called out again but he continued walking.  
'What the hell?' she thought filling with anger.  
Daya looked to his right and saw Shreya.  
'Wait!' she called.  
But she saw Daya shake his head, turn around and walk out of the gate.  
'Daya please stop!' Shreya cried and began running.  
She saw Daya car. He was almost there. Any moment he would get in and speed away.  
'It was over' thought Shreya.  
The cool, evening air stung her face, causing her eyes to water. Tears threatened to fall with every step she took.  
But suddenly she tripped, the toe of her shoe hitting a rock, causing her to stumble and fall. She fell on the ground and landed on the palms of her hands. She winced and a sharp cry escaped her lips. Blood oozed out of the deep gash on her arm and was beginning to seep into the tiny pieces of gravel stuck in the delicate, freshly torn skin.  
'Shreya!' said Daya and ran to her side.  
'Are you okay?' he asked.  
'No I am not!' said Shreya angrily.  
'Let me see' said Daya softly.  
He took her wrists in his hands.  
Shreya was watching him with tender expression.  
'You are hurt! What were you trying to do?' Daya enquired.  
'You are asking me?' asked Shreya her eyes flashing angrily.  
'Let's go to my car. I will clean the wound' said Daya.  
'To hell with it! You've got to listen to me. For one last time. Daya I love you. I have always loved you. I was never with Kavin. You can't do this to me. Give me one last chance to explain. After that if you think you don't want to be with me then I'll walk out of your life forever. I'll never bother you again. I want to tell you something very important. It's about us. Please Daya.' said Shreya.  
'Sorry for being so rude to you. But that day when I walked on you both kissing, you don't know how angry I was. It - it bothered me - a lot' confessed Daya.  
'So will you hear me out?' asked Shreya.  
'Let's clean your wound. Then we can talk' said Daya.  
'No! We don't have time. Kavin will be hear any moment' said Shreya trying to stand up.  
'Oww!' she howled in pain.  
'What happened?' asked Daya.  
'I think I twisted my ankle too' said Shreya.  
Daya put his arm around Shreya's waist helping her walk back to his car. She limped slightly.  
Once they reached the car, Shreya fumbled into her bag and withdrew Kavin's personal diary.  
'What's this?' asked Daya.  
'Kavin -' began Shreya but suddenly a cold angry voice called her.  
Kavin stood in front of them with his hands in his pockets.  
'You - what are you doing here?' Shreya stammered.  
'I should be asking you this question. Just a small addition. With him?' asked Kavin with a raised eyebrow.  
'We just met.' said Daya shortly.  
'I see. I don't like my girlfriend hanging out with other men. Get in the car Shreya' said Kavin in a steely voice and pointing to the sedan parked right next to Daya's Porsche.  
Shreya made no attempt to move.  
Kavin was about to say something but his gaze fell on the diary in Shreya's hand.  
'What's that? Where did you find it?' Kavin yelled angrily.  
'Scared are you?' Shreya asked with a sly grin.  
'Shut up!' said Kavin.  
He grabbed her wrist and pulled her to his side.  
He slapped her hard. 'How dare you do that?' he asked.  
'Stop hurting her!' said Daya moving towards him.  
'Get back! I am warning you!' Kavin screamed.  
'You are doomed you bastard!' said Shreya.  
But Kavin pushed her roughly and she fell in the ground worsening her already twisted ankle.  
'You are dead Kavin!' said Daya and Kavin reacted instinctively. He withdrew his gun and fired at Daya. Two bullets hit his knee and he staggered yelling in pain. Unfortunately Daya wasn't carrying his gun at that time.  
The next moment Kavin forced Shreya into his car and gagged her to stop her from screaming.  
Then he fired two more bullets into the Porsche's tyres and got in the car.  
'Kiss your lover goodbye Shreya' said Kavin and pulled the trigger aiming at Daya's chest.  
Without wasting another second he drove off.

 **A/N - Next chapter will be the last one! Do review!** **  
** **Any Interstellar movie fans out here?** **  
** **I have written a new story 'Hold my Hand' Check it out and drop in your reviews!** **  
** **Other story updates and a new Vivesha OS coming soon :)** **  
** **Cheers ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey, I love you**

 **Chapter 11** **  
**  
Daya dodged the bullet and rolled to his left. As Kavin's car zoomed away, the security guard came rushing to him.

'Hell! What happened sir? You are wounded!' he said in a horrified voice.

'Where the hell were you?' asked Daya.

'Sorry sir. I was having dinner' said the guard sheepishly.

'Oh great! Perfect weather too!' said Daya ironically.

The guard hung his head.  
'Sir please stay here I will get you first aid' said the guard and he went off.

Daya was amazed that the bullet had not hit him in the chest.  
'But how's that possible? Kavin had aimed well!' he thought.

His withdrew his cell phone from his chest pocket and stared at it in disbelief. Apparently his cell phone had taken the hit of the bullet. The screen was completely smashed.

'Did the bullet rebound from the cell phone glass?' he thought scratching his head.  
Now was not the time to fathom the mystery of the bullet. It was time for immediate action.

Daya knew Kavin's house. Better start from there itself. But before that he had to get some first aid. The guard got him first aid box.

'Can you hey those bullets out of my leg?' Daya asked.

'What? And who? Me?' asked the guard wide eyed.

'Ah forget it! I will do it! Just hold my leg steady for a minute' said Daya.

Daya winced in pain as he himself removed the bullets. Then he tied his wound and got up with the guard's help.

'Where are you going sir? You should take rest!' said the guard.

'No time! I have an important business to attend to' said Daya.

'Flat tyre sir' said the guard eyeing the Daya's car.

'No problemo! It's a Porsche!' said Daya patting the car proudly.

 **O-o-o-o** **  
**  
When Daya arrived at Kavin's house, it appeared dark and silent. Still he decided to double check. Having his gun with him now, he walked into the house looking for any sign of Kavin or Shreya.

Daya parked his car a little far from Kavin's house and crept silently moving beneath the trees.

He could see Kavin's car parked in the driveway. The house showed no sign of activity. Daya went to the front door. The porch light was on and another yellow light could be seen inside the farthest room of the house. Everything else was dark.

'Was he here? Or had he taken Shreya somewhere else? What could have been the matter? What did Shreya wanted to tell him?' Daya wondered.

Daya tried the door but it was locked.

'I think I'll check inside. Just in case' thought Daya.

He unlocked the door and crept inside. He moved into the living room, then to the study noiselessly. The house was empty. Daya climbed up the staircase casting an alert eye around him. While he was upstairs, he heard the door below shut. His hand tightened around the gun. He was about to go downstairs when something outside caught his eye.  
From the window, he could see the backyard of Kavin's house. A figure was tied to a chair. Tied and gagged.

'Oh no! Shreya!' he said and ran downstairs. He rushed to the kitchen towards the back door. Shreya was unconscious. He could see bruise marks over her face.

'Damn it!' said Daya and attempted to break the door.

Suddenly a lawn chair came flying through the glass door. Daya staggered backwards as shards of glass covered were showered upon him. A figure attacked him on the arm. Daya yelled in pain as blood sputtered out of the wound. The figure was wearing a ghostly mask. He raised the knife to strike once again. This time rolled sideways right in time and the killer missed him.

Daya kicked up with his foot making the contact with the attacker's leg. He toppled over coming right at Daya, his hand finding Daya's neck. Daya pulled, jerked, twisted and finally he lifted his torso forward knocking the figure off him sending him reeling into the living room. Wasting no time, Daya stood up and limped outside towards Shreya.  
'Shreya!' he called out patting her cheek.

Her breathing was uneven. He untied the ropes and a minute later Shreya opened her eyes.

'Daya...' she whispered.

He helped her stand up.

'What happened? And where is Kavin?' asked Daya.

'Dayaaaaaa!' Shreya screamed suddenly.

The masked figured was coming straight towards Daya with a knife in his hand.  
Before Daya could even turn, the masked figure hit him on his head and Daya collapsed on the floor yelling in pain.

'Aaaahhhhhhh! Leave me alone...K...!' Shreya screamed as the masked figure caught her arm. She kicked him hard and ran forward. The masked figure leaped at Shreya taking hold of her foot, she grasped madly at the grass shrieking painfully.

Daya had managed to crawl up to them. He caught the Figure head on, smashing against his skull, against a tree. Daya threw his hand forward and pulled out the mask.  
His eyes widened in shock looking at the familiar face.

'Kavin!' whispered Daya.

Kavin pushed Daya's hand away angrily.

'Shreya what the -' Daya asked her.

'Go to hell Kavin! It's him, Daya! It's been him all the time. He is the killer we've been looking for. He committed those murders! I trusted you Kavin! I thought you were my friend. And you? What did you do? You back - stabbing bastard!' screamed Shreya.

'Shut up Shreya! I have always loved you. I did this for you. But he stole what was mine. And I couldn't bear to lose something so precious for the second time.' roared Kavin.

'Kavin and murderer?' asked Daya surprised.

'I came across his diary the other day. One look at itself revealed all his secrets. I was desperately looking for you. I was really scared of him Daya. He was mad at you. He wanted to kill you too. I had to alert you before it was too late. When you agreed to hear me out, I was so relieved.' said Shreya.

'May I know the reason for this hatred towards me Kavin?' asked Daya.

'You are asking me the reason?' Kavin sneered.

'Yes I am! What have I done?' asked Daya.

'You stole my love! Not once but twice! You remember Ayesha, don't you?' asked Kavin.  
Daya froze hearing Ayesha's name.

'What do you know about Ayesha?' asked Daya.

'Ask me what I don't know about that bitch!' said Kavin.

'Shut it! Or you will be sorry!' said Daya outraged.

'No use mourning over that bitch. I slaughtered her and left her to rot in that swamp. She deserved it. That double cross bitch! I absolutely have no regrets.' said Kavin with a look of deepest loathing.

'You killed her? You are dead Kavin!' said Daya and tried to strangle him.

Kavin laughed maniacally, coughing a bit.

'Daya leave him please. For me' said Shreya softly.

Reluctantly Daya let him go.

'What did you kill her?' asked Daya.

'She was dating me before you stole her from me' said Kavin.

'What? What the hell are you talking about? Ayesha never told me about you!' said Daya.

'I don't know why she didn't tell you. I let her go Daya. I honoured her decision. But then you two broke up. By that time I had moved on. I was in love with Shreya. And one day, she expressed her feelings to me. I was in seventh heaven. Then once again, you threatened to spoil my relationship. That's when I decided to kill you.' said Kavin.

'But I never loved you Kavin. I had written that letter for Daya. It fell into wrong hands. I tried to tell him, Daya but he kept me away from you. He created misunderstandings between us.' said Shreya.

'I don't believe you Kavin. But why did you kill Ayesha?' asked Kavin.

'She left me for someone else? She deserved punishment for that!' said Kavin.

'Why did you commit the other murders?' asked Shreya.

'Other murders? I killed no one except Ayesha. Our recent case gave me the idea.

Nobody knew about my past with Ayesha. Not even Shreya. I knew no body would suspect me even if I killed her. You never showed any signs that you knew me. I guessed that maybe Ayesha never spoke to you about her past. I had found out that you two weren't together anymore. So I knew you were not an obstacle in my path.' said Kavin.

'Leave me alone Kavin' said Shreya.

'What did you just say? Leave you alone? It's not possible Shreya. We are going to be together. Soon! I am going to commit one last murder in my lifetime. I am going to kill you Daya. Then Shreya will be mine forever' said Kavin with an evil laugh.

'I will never let that happen. She won't suffer anymore because of you', said Daya.

'Oh really? How are you going to save yourself Daya?' asked Kavin sniggering.

'You are under arrest!' ACP Pradyuman's voice rang out sharply.

Kavin made an attempt to escape but the officers were quick enough.

'Thank you Daya for alerting us on time.' said ACP Pradyuman.

'Shreya are you okay?' he asked.

'Yes sir I am alright' said Shreya.

They performed the routine procedures and both Daya and Shreya were questioned. Kavin confessed his crime and was taken away. After nearly two hours, ACP Pradyuman told them that they all should leave.

Daya went with Shreya to her house.

'You are fine Shreya. Its over.' said Daya putting a comforting arm around her.

'What about us?' she asked.

'What?' said Daya.

'Daya why are you tormenting me? Just tell what - '

Shreya was forced to stop talking mid way as Daya kissed her aggressively, pulling her hips against his, the sudden, delicious friction making her gasp.

'Do you have any idea how long I've wanted to do this?' he asked as they broke off for oxygen.

'Yeah but due to your ego problem you chose to ignore me and kiss that bimbo!' said Shreya angrily.

'Who?' asked Daya sniggering.

'I hate you so much you know!' said Shreya.

'Ah! I remember now! Are you referring to Katie?' asked Daya in a dreamy voice.  
Shreya threw him a disgusted look.

'She was totally into me and that evening when I saw you, I thought it would be the perfect opportunity for revenge! But I didn't kiss her in reality. I just...' said Daya smiling.

'Fine! Let's not talk about her!' said Shreya.

'Do you want to talk about Ayesha?' asked Shreya softly.

'Not really. Yes she was important to me. But I never really understood her. Like I understand you. No, honestly I am not saying this just for the sake of saying. But we had differences. We quarrelled a lot and patched up. But with each passing day, we went emotionally away from one another. She never accepted but I think she loved Kavin even after their break up. I didn't want this end for her. I was shocked to see her dead. I thought somehow I was responsible for it. Maybe I didn't care or support her enough.' said Daya shrugging his shoulders.

'I really don't think you are at fault. But does talking about her now make you feel better?' asked Shreya.

'Yes. I feel much better now. I told you no one can understand me better than you' said Daya caressing her cheek.

At that moment, the doorbell rang. Reluctantly Shreya left him and attended the door.

It was Joe, their colleague. He was there to deliver a parcel from ACP Pradyuman regarding the case.

Daya lingered behind on purpose till he had left and then pulled Shreya towards him quickly closing the door behind them.

'What are you doing? You should be going home!' said Shreya.

'Are you kidding me? I am injured! Instead of going home I should stay here and do something worthwhile' said Daya smiling.

'Like what?' asked Shreya giggling.

'Wait I will give you a sneak peak of what's going on in my mind' said Daya.

Lips locked, Daya pushed against her, making her walk backwards until she hit the wall.  
Her breaths were uneven. She was dying with passion.

His lips touched hers again and she closed her eyes. But he didn't kiss her.  
'Not so easily. Find me first' Daya whispered.

Shreya reopened her eyes to find Daya gone. She was surrounded by darkness.  
'I really hate you for this Daya!' said Shreya.

She checked all the rooms but he was nowhere to be seen. She finally decided to check in the living room. As she walked outside looking for him, someone grabbed her from behind. Recognising the touch, she let him pull her closer.  
'Had fun?' asked Daya.

'Very' said Shreya.

'Now this should be much more exciting' said Daya his eyes twinkling.

He pushed her onto the couch and bent to kiss her throat, sucking at thrumming pulse point, making her shiver.

His hands went up inside her shirt, caressing her soft skin and stroking her stomach.  
Shreya glanced down at his hand under her shirt and said, 'Mr Detective you are entering a dangerous territory there! This is out of limits'

'Really? Am I trespassing then?' asked Daya.

'Yes you are!' said Shreya.

'I love venturing into dangerous areas you know' said Daya.

Shreya laughed.

'We can save that for later' she whispered.

'Later? Means when exactly?' asked Daya.

'Like a minute later' said Shreya giggling.

'I like your decision very much' said Daya and bent down to kiss her.  
 **  
** **** THE END ****


End file.
